Призрак Силы
300px|thumb|right|Призраки Силы [[Энакин Скайуокер|Энакина Скайуокера, Йоды и Оби-Вана Кеноби]] Призрак Силы – квинтэссенция души поверженного джедая, thumb|left|Призраки Силы наблюдают за смертью Энакина Скайуокерасита или другого чувствительного к Силе существа, воссоединившегося с Силой, но сохранившего способность взаимодействовать с другими живыми существами. Призраки Силы обычно являлись другим чувствительным к Силе. Известны случаи, когда даже после смерти некоторые могущественные ситы и джедаи могли физически взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. Изучением данного проявления Силы занимался мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и обучил этой способности гранд-мастера Йоду, а затем и Оби-Вана. Я — Джедай История Эпоха Старой Республики Примерно за две тысячи лет до битвы при Явине разразилась очередная галактическая война.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история В ходе одного из последних сражений на планете Руусан погиб мастер-джедай Перникар, друг лидера Армии Света, Хота.Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов, часть 4Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения Спустя какое-то время последний сумел повидаться с Перникаром: тот явился к Хоту в виде призрака - как тот считал, во сне, - и помог в преодолении невзгод, связанных с возможным падением Хота во тьму. Между тем, в рядах ситхов не было было известных случаев обретения бессмертия или возвращения из иного мира Силы. Обучаясь в Академии на Коррибане, бывший солдат по имени Бэйн, ставший ситхом-учеником, верил в существование призраков, влачивших существование в многочисленных гробницах Долины тёмных повелителей. Тем не менее, духи не являлись ему: в каждой из гробниц Бэйн встречал лишь пыль да кости упокоенных. Это укрепило его в мысли, что Братство тьмы повелителя Каана настолько извратило учение Тёмной стороны, что никто из них не был достоин могущества древних ситхов. Позже Бэйн принял окончательное решение уничтожить Братство и переделать ситхов согласно Правилу двух. Это привело к созданию Кааном и другими повелителями ментальной бомбы, которая уничтожила не только их, но и около сотни джедаев во главе с Хотом. Разорвавшаяся бомба заключила сознания всех находившихся рядом чувствительных к Силе в свою оболочку и заперла их сущности в огромной сфере внутри пещеры Руусана.Дарт Бэйн: Правило двухStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II После финальной битвы войны Дарт Бэйн пожелал проверить результат своих действий и убедиться в том, что его власти ничто не угрожает. Он прикоснулся к сфере ментальной бомбы и обнаружил, что от прежних бойцов и мастеров обеих сторон остались лишь частицы их душ; его разум чуть было не скользнул вслед за погибшими внутрь, однако Бэйн преодолел ментальные преграды. Однако и это повлияло на повелителя тьмы - выйдя из пещеры, он узрел призрак самого Скера Каана, которого принял за галлюцинацию вследствие прикосновения к ментальной бомбе, поскольку тот и погиб, оставшись внутри сферы, да и его ученица Занна не замечала визуально отличимого духа. Позже Каана сменил призрак Кордиса, некогда лидера Академии ситхов, убитого Бэйном, и заговорил о предательстве бывшего ученика. Из-за него тот поспешил как можно скорее достичь своей цели - поверхности Дксуна - но призрак Кордиса всё же довёл Бэйна до ярости, и повелитель ситхов разнёс кабину корабля уже в атмосфере Дксуна. Он пережил крушение, однако призрак или собственное воображение Бэйна продолжали донимать его. Когда Бэйн столкнулся с одним из хищников Дксуна, он, видимо, уже смирившийся с существованием духа бывшего учителя, посчитал, что именно Кордис натравил зверя.Бэйн из ситхов Вместо Кордиса ему в виде призрака вновь предстал Каан, который повёл Бэйна к гробнице Дксуна, принадлежавшей Фридону Надду. Именно там Бэйн искал голокрон древнего повелителя, в чём ему помогли оба призрака. Когда Бэйн изучил все секреты в найденном голокроне и вышел из гробницы, духи вновь заговорили о том, что тот зря прилетел на луну, ибо ему не выбраться с неё, однако с новоприобретённой мощью Бэйн избавился от Каана с Кордисом, и галлюцинации больше не потревожили его. Пост-руусанская эпоха и Войны клонов На протяжении всего существования мало кто из ситхов династии Бэйна обретал бессмертие, вероятно, концепция, предписывающая полную победу ученика над учителем, лишала последних возможности возвращаться из Бездны. Известно, что Дарт Тенебрус создал особый ретровирус, чтобы в момент смерти переместить своё сознание в ученика, Дарта Плэгаса. Однако, в силу небольшого просчёта, который в дальнейшем привёл бы Плэгаса, а заодно и Тенебруса в его теле, к гибели, Тенебрус смог вовремя обратить процесс и выбраться из тела ученика. Неизвестно, что происходило с ним впредь, и единственное, что мог видеть Тенебрус теперь - это собственное мумифицированное тело, вследствие многократно повторяющегося видения или из-за того, что сознание Тенебруса отныне было заперто между двумя мирами.Тенебрус: Путь тьмы Сам же Плэгас ощутил возможное присутствие призрака позже, но, помня о легендах про галлюцинации Бэйна, не смог найти нужный ответ.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас Плэгас подвергал факт существования призраков и позже. Он являлся тем, кто подверг критике концепцию проводников ситхских голокронов: в то время как некоторыми считалось, что при конструкции голокрона создатель вкладывал частицу души и оттого хранитель-аватар вполне мог быть призраком, то Плэгас отрицал подобные заявления, аргументируя совершенством технологий.Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны Поскольку Дарт Плэгас желал обрести вечную жизнь, он изучал способы бессмертия на примере древних владык Тёмной стороны, а также призраков джедаев и легенды о загробном мире Силы, однако всё им изученное заставило бы чего-то лишиться, например, в случае с призраками, - физического тела. Чтобы окончательно убедиться в своей правоте относительно духов чувствительных к Силе, он отправился на Коррибан, где ему всё же явился призрак Марки Рагноса и стал оспаривать власть ситха, но вскоре исчез, не ответив на вопросы Плэгаса, и тот принял фантома за результат своего воображения. Тем не менее, Плэгас всё же не был против встречи с призраком своего учителя Тенебруса. Тёмные времена Империи и Восстание Эпоха Новой Республики Разразившаяся в 25 ПБЯИллюстрированный Атлас война с захватчиками из другой галактики - йуужань-вонгами - погубила множество жизней, в том числе и джедаев. Одни из них был сын Хана и Леи по имени Энакин, который погиб в миссии на Миркре по уничтожению способной убивать джедаев королевы воксинов. Его брат, Джейсен Соло, из-за особых планов Верджер попал в плен к вонгам''Звезда за звездой'' и трудился на их корабле-сеятеле в качестве раба. Со временем возненавидевший вонгов и их формы жизни он смог на корабле совершить диверсию и убить практически всех вонгских дуриамов, однако от убийства последнего из них, с которым Джейсен сдружился, его остановил голос Энакина. Когда кровавая пелена спала с глаз Джейсена, он решил, что просьба остановиться принадлежала Верджер, а не брату, однако последнего он вновь увидел, уже на Корусанте.Изменник На этой планете, подвергшейся вонг-формовке и ставшей называться Йуужань'таром, Джейсен попался на телепатическую ловушку пещерного чудища, использовавшего образ Энакина из его памяти. Выбравшись из его желудка, Джейсен позже посетил квартиру семьи Соло, где перед ним предстал уже настоящий призрак Энакина. В отчаянии падавший во тьму джедай признался брату во всём, что совершил под гнётом Тёмной стороны, и излил на него всю душу, а тот внимательно выслушал и попробовал вселить в Джейсена уверенность. Тем не менее, под конец беседы, Джейсен засомневался в реальности Энакина, ведь это вполне могла быть очередная иллюзия Верджер. Всё же разговоры с Энакином, призраком или галлюцинацией, принесли свои плоды: Джейсен обрёл уверенность в себе и выбрал тот путь Силы, который посчитал правильным. Спустя год в битве при Эбаке 9 Джейсен ринулся в шахту планеты на помощь сестре-близнецу Джейне. Верджер, беспокоившаяся за судьбу нового ученика, последовала вслед за ним на украденном «А-крыле» и пожертвовала собой, чтобы устроить взрыв, приведший к разгерметизации шахты и уничтоживший многих воинов-вонгов. Вскоре после смерти Верджер явилась Джейсену в виде призрака и объяснила мотивы своего поступка, и, будучи уже мёртвой, она появилась в боевом слиянии джедаев и сообщила Люку Скайуокеру о произошедшем. Также Верджер предупредила Джейсена о скором исчезновении кислорода, которому она стала причиной, чем вновь спасла молодого джедая. Напоследок, тот попросил помочь ему "не замёрзнуть", на что призрачная Верджер с насмешкой ответила, что "в таком состоянии её способности весьма ограничены".Путь судьбы Эпоха Наследия Мастер-джедай Кол Скайуокер был главой Нового Ордена джедаев во время Ситско-имперской войны. В 130 ПБЯ во время резни на Оссусе он вынужден был пожертвовать собой, защищая Академию и давая тем самым юнлингам шанс на спасение. Он был убит, но после смерти явился своему сыну Кейду Скайуокеру и ученику Шейдо Вао в виде бесплотного голоса, сказавшего им: «Летите». Шейдо исполнил последний приказ учителя, а Кейд на истребителе прикрывал отход, пока не был сбит. Кейд, тем не менее, спасся, и призрак его отца являлся ему после этого многократно.Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 Дата и обстоятельства смерти знаменитого предка Кола и Кейда – Люка Скайуокера – неизвестны. Однако известно, что его призрак неоднократно являлся Кейду. Впервые это произошло в 137 ПБЯ на Сокорро, на борту принадлежавшего Кейду космического корабля «Майнок»: великий предок убеждал недостойного потомка перестать употреблять наркотики и вспомнить о своём джедайском наследии. Кейд на это ответил, что джедайское наследие убило его отца и искалечило отца Люка. Люк продолжал настаивать на своём, и тогда Кейд со словами «Уходи! Или уйду я!» приставил к своей голове бластер. Люк ушёл, на прощание предупредив, что Кейд не сможет уйти от своей судьбы, вне зависимости от того, хочет он этого или нет.Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3 Вскоре в развалинах Академии Джедаев на Оссусе Кейду явился призрак Мары Джейд Скайуокер. Она сказала ему, что познала обе стороны Силы: в начале своей жизни она была Рукой императора Палпатина, а в конце - мастером-джедаем. Для Кейда, по её словам, вопрос заключался лишь в том, какую сторону принять.Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Призраки, часть 1 Сразу же после этого Кейд увидел призрак другого своего знаменитого предка – Энакина Скайуокера, предостерегавшего Кейда от опасностей Тёмной стороны. Вскоре после того в тех же развалинах Кейду вновь явился Люк. Он напомнил Кейду о джедае-целителе Хоске Трей’лисе, которого Кейд сдал врагам, и теперь ситы пытают его в Храме на Корусанте. Он сказал, что Кейд несёт ответственность за свой поступок и должен исправить содеянное. Пристыженный Кейд улетел на Корусант, чтобы спасти Трей’лиса.Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Призраки, часть 2 Упомянутый выше джедай-целитель Хоск Трей’лис, принадлежавший к расе ботанов, избежал смерти на Оссусе и семь лет провёл в бегах. В 137 ПБЯ он был схвачен Кейдом Скайуокером, к тому времени ставшим охотником за головами, и выдан властям. Впоследствии, устыдившись своего поступка, Кейд решил попытаться спасти Трей’лиса, но преуспел лишь в том, что сам оказался в плену у ситов. Чтобы склонить Кейда к Тёмной стороне, Дарт Крайт приказал Кейду казнить ботана. Трей’лис ответил на это, что он – джедай и не боится смерти; единственное, о чём он сожалеет – это о том человеке, которым когда-то был Крайт. Крайт в приступе гнева убил джедая, и тот слился с Силой. В то же мгновение он явился Кейду в виде бесплотного голоса, сказавшего: «Смерти нет. Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Кейд Скайуокер…»''Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5'' Сразу после этого перед Кейдом предстал призрак его отца, указавшего ему на световой меч, когда-то принадлежавший ему самому. Кейд разбил транспаристиловый футляр и завладел оружием. Ему удалось бежать. Люк вновь явился Кейду во время песчаной бури на Татуине и указал безопасное убежище – влагодобывающую ферму, некогда принадлежавшую его приёмным родителям. Там Люк при помощи Силы создал для него иллюзию завтрака в семейном кругу с Оуэном и Берой Ларсами, после чего рассказал ему об их дальнейшей судьбе. В заключение Люк напомнил Кейду, что он – не единственный, у кого война убила всех близких, и что, если он и впредь будет продолжать в том же духе, что и раньше, его ждёт падение.Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3 Вскоре после этого Люк явился Кейду на борту «Майнока», чтобы предупредить его о том, что его ждёт большое испытание и он должен быть готов к нему. Его близкий друг, второй пилот «Майнока» Джарая Син заподозрил, что Кейд опять переусердствовал с наркотиками и теперь разговаривает сам с собой. Кейд спросил у Сина, видит ли он Люка, и оба одновременно ответили, что нет: Син – потому, что действительно не видел, а Люк – потому, что он знал, что нечувствительный к Силе Син призрак Силы увидеть не сможет.Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1 Кол Скайуокер ещё раз явился Кейду в 138 ПБЯ на станции «Колесо». Он прибыл туда, чтобы встретиться со своей матерью Морриган Корд, но застал её умирающей. Она была отравлена своим любовником Морлишем Видом и хотела только одного: устранить недоразумения между нею и Кейдом, прежде чем она умрёт. Кейд, обладавший уникальной целительской техникой, сказал ей, что мог бы её исцелить, но ради неё делать этого он не станет, так как опасается приблизиться к Тёмной стороне. Кол Скайуокер, явившись ему, попросил Кейда сделать это ради него. Кейд попытался, но это удалось ему лишь после того, как и он, и Кол простили Морриган всю ту боль, которую она им в своё время причинила.Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 3 В том же 138 ПБЯ Кейд Скайуокер убил Дарта Крайта в поединке на световых мечах. Но его бестелесный голос продолжал звучать в голове Кейда и после смерти Крайта, говоря, что его тело исцелится и он оживёт. Кейд, чтобы избежать этого, решил пожертвовать собой и сжечь тело Крайта в солнце Корусанта вместе с собой.Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6 И опять, как много раз до того, ему явился призрак Люка. Джедай призвал Кейда забыть голос Крайта в своей голове и понять, что теперь нужно выбирать свой путь. Он — джедай, Скайуокер. Кейд принял решение. Он надел скафандр и выпрыгнул в открытый космос из корабля. Тот отправился прямиком в звезду и превратился вместе с Крайтом в атомную пыль, а Кейд вскоре был спасён. Появления thumb|250px|Люк, призрак Оби-Вана и Йода. *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game)'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * * * * *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Mask of Darth Nihilus'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' * * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Light and Dark'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Empire's End'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Revelation'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' }} Сноски См. также Призраки Силы Категория:Существа Силы